Frozen Broomsticks
by AstridStarryNight
Summary: This is the story of the characters of Frozen, ROTG, and Hogwarts. This takes place after Harry Potter in Hogwarts although other areas will be visited. I am planning on some Jelse, Kristanna and maybe a few other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Elsa's view point

I sighed as I watched the snow fall around me. Lately weird stuff had been happening and the snow was just what I needed to calm down.

"Elsa! ELSA! ELLLLLSSSSSAAAAA!" Anna, my sister, calls for me. "You got a letter," she says gasping holding it out towards me. "It has a funny logo on it"

"That's a coat of arms," I replied sullenly as I opened the card. The parchment was thick and the green ink glistened as the light reflecting off of the snow caught it. I started to read

Dear Ms. Elsa Arendelle,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

Deputy Headmaster

. "What is Hogwarts?" Anna asked peering over my shoulder.

"I don't know, and I think this might be a joke so I am going to go talk to Monsieur North. Would you like to go with me?" Anna nodded in excitement. We walked towards the office of the orphanages Headmaster, Monsieur North. I don't really know why we call him Monsieur, we live in England and he is most definitely Russian, but he insists. As we near his office we hear muddled voices.

"Yes, both of them. Yes, She will start early but we thought it necessary." a dignified voice said. Anna and I then jumped as the door opened up to Monsieur North's office.

"Come in" the voice from before said. Anna and I walked in holding hands tightly. I ignored the stranger and looked only at Monsieur North,

"Monsieur North?" I asked, " I received a letter today that I believe is from a prankster. It says that I have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry."

"No mistake," the stranger says, "My name is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. You just turned Eleven right?" I nodded my head. "Then you are all set."

"But what about Anna!? I can't leave her behind again." I say tersely.

"Oh, she'll come with us. I agree with you that she needs her only family, especially after what happened. We are going to leave in 15 minutes so please pack up your possessions." I take Anna's hand and slowly walk towards our room; looking around I smirk about the 15 minutes we were given to pack up our belongings. Between Anna and I, we own 4 outfits, 1 alarm clock, 4 notebooks, 2 pairs of shoes, 2 dollies, normal toiletries and a single picture of our parents. I pack it all in a trash bag in under 2 minutes.

Anna sits on her bed and messes with the sheets, "Do you think we'll ever come back or are we leaving for forever? I wonder if the people there will be nice and if there will be anybody my age... Oh, Elsa maybe someone will have the same thing you do and can help you," she continued to ramble on as I tuned her out thinking about the last few weeks here. Lately whenever I feel an emotion snow starts to fly around me, It used to happen only when I was really sad or scared but now it happens all the time and I don't know why... Maybe Anna's right, I think, maybe I will finally find someone who has the same problems as me.

"OY, you lot coming?" Hagrid calls. I pick up the trash bag, grab Anna's hand and walk towards our new lives.

**So this HP (Mostly just Hogwarts), ROTG, and Frozen crossover is going to take the characters of Frozen and ROTG and place them in Hogwarts and give them the same aptitudes and quirks that they have in their movies. **

**The one major thing that I needed to change is that Elsa's parents die when she is 9 and she saves her sister with one of her "fits" from sharing the same fate. However, Elsa is very traumatized and keeps her sister close to her in order to keep Anna from ever being in harms way so same idea as in frozen just played out differently. I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"This never gets any better," Hagrid mumbled, "Why can't I just take the by the floo powder route?"

"What do you mean this never gets any better?" Anna asked with her big blue eyes

"What I mean is that it is annoying to have to travel without magic and I have to do it rather often now that I am in charge of muggle born first years, although you two are special" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Special how? Is it because our parents were..." Anna gets cut off by Hagrid,

"Yes my dear girl but best not to talk about that until you meet the new headmmaste-I mean Headmistress. I still have trouble saying that." Hagrid scratches his head, "Oh look, This is it, The Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

Elsa and Anna looked where he pointed and noticed a small, grubby - looking pub that they hadn't noticed before. Looking around they noticed that lots of other people didn't seem to notice it either. Before even Anna could mention it, Hagrid had pushed them into the door.

"Ah, Hagrid. The usual I presume." The bartender said as he reached for a glass.

"Can't Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business" Hagrid retorted, "but maybe after I drop this lot off I could come down for a drink."

"Say, isn't the redhead a little young for hogwarts?" The bartender, Tom, asked.

"Well, yes, but she is coming with her big sister seeing as they are orphans and Anna and Elsa rarely leave each other's side." Hagrid explained, Elsa noticed however that he didn't mention their parents which was odd since most everone mentioned their parents when introducing the pair to people but Elsa quickly forgot that as Hagrid ushered her and her sister into a little cupboard and, tapping the stones, opened the wall into an archway which led into a rather large town.

Despite Hagrid's strenght, he quickly realized that the pair of girls was going to be a harder job than Harry Potter had even been. The girls upon the archway opening had seen a chocolate shop and had stood by the counter smelling the enchanted chocolate until finally the shop keeper threatened to hex them if they didn't stop blocking the view for his customers. They sadly left. Hagrid then let them wander down the street as they headed towards when all of a sudden the pair stopped dead in their tracks.

"what is that?" they asked in unison pointing at a large shop that was brightly lit and had the appearence of being about to burst at the seems due to the crazy magic going on inside.

"Oh, that's Weasely's Wizard Wheeves." Hagrid grunted before saying "But before we go in there we need to get some money from your parent's vault and get your school supplies.

"But, our parents weren't wizards so why would they have a vault?" Elsa asked.

"You come from a long line of amazing witches and wizards on your mother's side, however her mother was a squib and married a muggle which resulted in you two having muggle parents."

"But the vault? and who?" Anna asked seemingly bursting with questions

"Well, your grandmother was an only child and inherited the vault even though she wasn't magical and as such your mother inherited the vault when her mother died and since your mother is now dead, you have the vault. I am sorry I sound like a monkey."

"A monkey?" Anna exclaimed laughing

"isn't there a TV show where these three girls fight an evil monkey who talks really odd?"

"yeah, oh you mean Powder Puff Girls!"

"Yes"

"But who are these famous witches and wizards?" Elsa interjected in the conversation.

"Cliodna who discovered the properties of Moondew, Falco Aesalon who was the first recorded Animagus. He was able to turn himself into a Falcon and fly back to his home, Hengist of Woodcroft who founded Hogsmeade Village, Merlin, and Queen Maeve." Hagrid listed off as Anna and Elsa gazed at him with wide eyes.

"You do realize you just spoke giberish to us" Anna said with a slight laugh, "What is an Animagus, what is Hogsmeade, what is moondew, and who is Queen Maeve cause you didn't explain her..."

"I forgot that you all do not know much about the wizardry world. How about I explain it tonight over a steaming cup of Hot Chocolate for you two and a cup of brandy for me?" Hagrid asked as they neared the doors of Gringotts.

"ok" the girls replied. Their breaths quickly being taken away as they walked into the main hallway of Gringotts. They paid no attention to the goblins or Hagrid as they stared at all of the Gold being counted and where even more amazed at the "roller coaster ride" as Anna described it and the vault full of gold that was guarded by a dragon. Elsa had rolled her eyes at this seemingly extravegent feature until she saw the vault herself and her mouth made a little O.

After having collected money for both of the girls, Hagrid pulled out a sheet of paper and announced the supplies required for the two girls.

Hogwarts School

of Witch Craft and Wizardry

Uniform

First-year students will required:

1) Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3) One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothing should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_ A History of Magic_

By Bathilda Bagshot

_ Magical Theory _

By Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _

By Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

By Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_Dark Forces: A Guide to Self - Protection _

By Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Caludron (Pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 Telescope

1 set brass cales

Students may also bring an Owl or a Cat or a Toad or a Dog

Parents are Reminded that First-Years are not allowed their own broomsticks

**Next Chapter - Can Hagrid Survive Shopping with Two little girls who are amazed about everthing and ask so many questions?**

*** Disclaimer ***

**I do not own, nor created the places or characters which are from Disney, Universal, and Dream Works. I do not gain anything monaterily and write this purely for enjoyment purposes. **

**I hope that you all enjoyed story, I am working hard on it and re-reading many things from Harry Potter because I want to make sure that each detail is right. I am open to suggestions and any criticism (as long as its constructive). My one question that I would like to put out there is should I make Professor McGonagall headmistress or Hermoine? I'm still deciding although either one would be fun to explore. Also, I am thinking about Luna Lovegood coming into the series as either a student or a teacher who becomes Elsa's best friend / Favorite teacher. Let me know what you think!**

**One last thing, are the different scripts okay? I tried to make them bigger when I couldn't read them but I didn't want to make them too big. If I should use a different script then I can although I am loving the one for the books.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I want a Cat and an owl and a dog and a toad, but why don't they allow frogs? or rats? or bats? I mean look at them" Anna cried pointing at a couple of beautiful sugar gliders who were outside of Eeylops Owl Emporium. "Oh Hagrid, can I have one?"

We have't get your sister's school supplies first and then we can deal with other such things. Oh, that reminds me. Professor McGonagall, well not really a professor anymore, gave me a list of things that you might enjoy reading befor' its your turn to start next year" Hagrid replied.

Hagrid then ushered them into Amanuensis Quills, Flourish and Blots, Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and Potage's Cauldron Shop. Anna chattered away the entire time on an asortment of things from books that Hagrid got fer her to the books that Elsa purchased for her studies to the sugar gliders that seemed to capture her attention the most. Elsa was almost juxtaposed against her sister as she remained quiet and attentive during the entire trip as if she were absorbing as much as possible.

After going through the shops, it was time to get a wand t Ollivanders Wand Shop Circa 382 B.C. Elsa noticed that Anna seemed painfully aware that she would not be purchasing today.

"Hagrid, can Anna go with you to get a pet?" Elsa asked timidly?

"Um, okay." Hagrid said with alarm, "but what if finding a wand takes a long time?"

"It shouldn't, I'm not indecisive"

"But thats not how..."

"I'll be fine," Elsa said with a smile, "you two have fun. Maybe you could also get some Ice Cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour if it does end up taking a while." With that last remark, Elsa ventured into Ollivanders.

"ah, I wondered when I'd be meeting you Mrs. Φīwerjon** (quick interjection. This is the Proto-Celtic name for the Goddess of Ireland and in this story Elsa and Anna are from Ireland.)**,"said Ollivander as he sauntered up to the counter.

Elsa seemed taken back by the man's friendliness, "pardon?"

"It seems only yesterday that your great-grandmother and great-grandfather were in here buying their wands. Well it was your grandfather's first wand; he couldn't seem to keep one wand for very long before the current wand would break."

"You knew my grandparents sir?"

"Not very well mind you, but yes I knew them. Neither were anything like their ancestors but perhaps you and your sister shall redeam your family line. Now, let's get down to business to get your wand." Ollivander stated with much glee as he carried over stacks and stacks of boxes.

"Here, seven inches, Phoenix feather with Willow wood. Just give it a wave" He said as he handed the wand to her. Immediatly after Elsa took it she felt power surge through her arms and as she waved the wand to the side little icecles came flying out.

"Oh," Ollivander said visiably disapointed, "the first wand you tried is the correct one"

"oh, good. So i'll just go... then... goodbye" Elsa said as she walked away from the awkward moment into the street. Thats funny, Elsa thought, awkward moments are normally Anna's thing. Heading towards Eeylops Owl Emporium she recognized Anna's voice before she even saw Hagrid.

"BUT HAGRID, THE SUGAR GLIDERS ARE JUST SO ADORABLE!" Anna cried out

"But it says only owls, cats, or toads, or dogs." Hagrid cried out

"BUT THEY ARE ADORABLE!"

"But it says..."

"Hagrid," Anna said with big doe eyes, "Please"

"Sigh, okay..." Hagrid said.

Hagrid, defeated, helped Anna get a sugar glider up to the counter when suddenly the sugar glider bit her. Crying out in pain, Anna held her hadn where she had been bitten while Elsa rushed towards her.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out, running towards Anna. She ended up helping bandage Anna's hand while Anna decided that maybe she didn't want a sugar glider after all.

"Perhaps, a cat?" Elsa suggested

"yes, perhaps a cat." Anna agreed.

In the end Anna ended up with a beatiful tabby cat that she named olaf after a childhood imaginary friend while Elsa purchased a beautiful snowy owl that she called marshmellow for all of the hot coco she and her sister had drunken as children. After the exciting, and in Hagrid's eyes exhausting, day of shopping, the group sat down at The Leady Cauldron to pea soup and an ale for hagrid and chocolate flavored butterbeer for Anna and Elsa.

"Hagrid, earlier you said you would explain to us all of thing things that we ought to know but don't." Elsa said.

Hagrid leaned his chair against the wall and began to tell them the tale of their ancestory.

**- I know that the movie Frozen is based in a scandinavian country but I always felt like Anna with her red and somewhat untamed hair belonged in Ireland so I am making that their nationality. In addition to this reason, Hogwarts serves primarily the United Kingdom while there are other schools that take care of other areas of the world. An example would be the Durmstrang which the girls would have gone to if they had lived in Sweden or Norway due to the schools setting in said area. **

**-I just wanted to explain the Powder Puff Girls Reference in the last chapter. I have been told that I write like Mojojojo and wanted to reference that. If I am writing to much like "The monkey" send me a message and I'll edit it promptly.**

**- I am going to attempt to update at least twice a week but who knows what with all of my classes (Four classes) and only two periods in which to do them.**

**- Also, why is Ron allowed a rat? that always bothered me that the rat was not included but Ron brought it anyway. Did I miss something? Let me know please!**

**- I hope you enjoy this and again, any criticism (as long as it is constructive) is welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

" Your family is one of the oldest bloodlines in all of Ireland. It was established when Eochaid Feidleach married Crochen Crobh-Derg and bore the Child Mauve who established the first witch craft and wizardry school in Ireland."

"Wait, who was Eochaid Feidleach?" Elsa inquired

"He was High King of Ireland at Tara. Both parents of Mauve were purebloods who overthrew the ruthless muggle king, Fachtna Fáthach. Mauve gave birth to Maine Andoe who killed Conchobar, son of King Arthur. Maine Andoe then bore a child with the witch Guinevere and so began your line."

"So basically our bloodline is that of kings and queens?" Anna asked breathlessly, "does that mean I am a princess?"

"No, your ancestors were defeated by the British government and forced into hiding. Despite being in hiding they did alot of amazing things. Falco Aesalon was an Animagus which means he was able to turn into an animal at will." Hagrid replied.

"Can't all wizards and witches do that?" Elsa asked with a curious look on her face.

"No, in fact it takes years and years of pratice to master it. However, you also have Merlin who was Mauve's great grandfather, and Hengist of Woodcroft who wanted to mirror his many great grandmother's school which had a little village around it."

"Our family line seems rather distorted." Anna remarked.

"It is indeed. Now, off to bed for little kids" Hagrid said as Anna attempted to stiffle a yawn.

"But I'm not even... sleepy..." Anna said falling asleep.

"I'll take care of her" Elsa said as she lovingly picked up her sister, took her up the stairs, and deposited her into the bed that they shared. "Good night, sleep tight, don't let the ice bite."

Elsa than began to recite to herself a poem that her mother had sung to her from a very young age.

_Tripping o'er the roots and stones,_

_Slipping in the mud and scattered leaves I run-_

_The horde thundering after me._

_Heart pounding in rhythm with their drums_

_I carry on through darkened forests deep_

_Horns and bays of hounds_

_Tear through the trees after me._

_Silver slivers the moonlight glimmers down_

_Through barren branches_

_Lighting there upon the path_

_Leading me deeper._

_Drum beats faster_

_The flight continues._

_Will I live or will I die?_

_Hunter's horn is sounding closer_

_Behind, I hear their haunting cry,_

_But won't look back now o'er my shoulder_

_Won't turn around; I cannot stop_

_The pounding rumbles; it's all I hear_

_They plan to chase until I drop._

_Thrilling ever is the chase_

_That leads I know not where._

_But were I to lose this frenzied race_

_What things would_

_Meet me_

_There?_

**Credit for the Poem goes to Brenna Adaira. **

** I have decided to make this a ratherlong story and have discovered who will be the villian and what the overall arc of the story shall be. The family line and the poem gives many clues as to where the story is headed. **

** In addition, the family tree is rather spot on. Those family trees really did exist except where Merlin is Queen Mauve's Grandfather and where Maine Andoe had a child with Guinevere.**

** Also, don't worry about Jack and the other characters. I am going to introduce them soon but I really want to develop these characters and the feel of the story. **

** As always constructive criticism is always welcome but not required :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"Elsa, wake up, Elsa!" Anna cried.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Elsa asked in a worried tone.

"No, its just, you overslept and we have to get to platform 9 and 3/4 in less than an hour!"

"Don't be silly Anna, there is no such thing as platform 9 and 3/4! But your right," Elsa cried after looking at the clock on her bedside table, "I did sleep in!"

Elsa jumped out of bed and started rushing around getting ready while Anna sat on the bed. Anna's crazy red hair was already in it's two braids while Elsa's hair was going crazy. Elsa grabbed a wet brush and quickly put her hair into a braid bun while also throwing on her only pair of jeans and her favorite grey T-Shirt. Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and, pulling their shared trunk behind her, ran downstairs to get breakfast with Hagrid. Hagrid was already sitting downstairs waiting for them while drinking coffee.

"Ah, looks like you lot decided to sleep in. Are you ready to get on the train to school?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to see platform 9 and 3/4," Anna said with a large smile, " is there a special staircase that only wizards can see or something?"

"Anna, there is no such thing as Platform 9 and 3/4" Elsa interjected before Hagrid had a chance to reply.

"Actually, there is; no there isn't a special staircase." Hagrid said as the girls quickly gobbled down their breakfast, "But don't worry, I'll bring you right to the platform. Itd be foolish to drop you off at the train station without showing you where to go. Blimey, look at the time! Sorry lot, but we have to get to Kings Crossing Station NOW!"

Hagrid hurried the girls out of The Leaky Cauldron and across the street to Kings Crossing Station **(I moved it so Hagrid wouldn't have to deal with pesky things like The Underground). **He carried their trunk with him all the way to the column between platform 9 and 3/4. Elsa watched as other people seemed to congregate around the column, she then noticed that people seemed to be running through the column and disapearing! Worried, she looked at Hagrid who motioned for her to go next and that he would follow right behind with Anna. Taking a deep breath, Elsa grabbed a hold of the trunk and her owl, Marshmellow, and plunged through the column. Hagrid appeared right next to her after just a few seconds; Elsa didn't notice Hagrid arrive just a few seconds later as she was in shock over the majestic Hogwarts Express.

"Come on," Hagrid said prodding her along, "you need to find a place to sit on there and if you don't get on soon all the good rooms will be taken." Hagrid pushed Anna next to Elsa and winked at the two as he said, "Don't worry, I'll see you soon. Be careful!" He then turned around and disapeared into the crowd, quite a feat for a half giant Elsa thought to herself.

Facing the train with her trunk, Marshmellow in one hand and Anna and Anna's cat Olaf in the other, Elsa boarded the train.

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've had a ton of stuff going on and haven't had the time but I hope that this, and the next few chapters, make up for my lack of postings these past few weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Elsa looked around and saw crazy acting people everywhere; feeling like an old soul, Elsa quietly led Anna towards an empty room. After heaving her trunk onto the shelf above the seats, taking Olaf out of its carrier, and putting Marshmellow by the window, Elsa sat down next to Anna who had, upon sitting down, immediatly opened one of her 'text books' as she liked to call them. Elsa looked over Anna's shoulder and checked to make sure that the book was age appropriate. Seeing that it was, Elsa grabbed one of her textbooks, a role of parchment and a quill so as to take some notes and get ahead when...

_**Crash! **_**Bang! **_Pop_**! Screech!**

What is going on? Elsa thought to herself as she heard a ruckus when suddenly a boy flew, or appeared to at least, into the room and locked the door behind him. Elsa suddenly saw a boy run into the door.

"I'll get you!" The boy on the outside said. Elsa noticed that his hair was blacker than the sky on a moonless night while the boy on the inside had hair as white as snow. Hmm, Elsa thought to herself, they are like yin and yang.

The boy on the inside laughed, his laugh was light and airy, as the boy on the outside continued to struggle to get into the room. Finally giving up, the boy with black hair, muttering obscenities, left the door and prowled his way down the hall back to his room. After making sure the boy had left for good, the other boy plopped down on the seat when he suddenly realized that he was not alone in the carriage.

"oh, this carriage wasn't unoccupied," the boy grinned sheepishly, "Hi, my name is Jack. Sorry about my brother, the other guy, he is crazy sometimes but he is deffinatly good at heart. Who are you?" he stuck his hand out to shake Elsa's hand but when Elsa shook it, she felt a sudden electric shock.

"Ouch!" She yelped, "What was that for?"

"It's my dad's thing, he is obsessed with muggle stuff."

"What does Muggle mean?" Elsa inquired.

"oh are you from Muggles, I mean non-magic folk?"

"My grandparents were both squibs." Elsa replied tersely

"Oh, don't think I don't like Muggles, I do. Its just I think magic is better and my father, well, he doesn't agree and insists on living in the Muggle world as if he were a muggle. It drives me nuts but not as nuts as I drive him." Jack said with a mischevious smile, "I often like to pull pranks with my magic but he thinks that that is irresponsible."

"But isn't it..." Elsa asked before being interrupted by Anna,

"What kinds of tricks do you play?

"Just the normal kind, like enchanting the neighbors cat so that everyday at noon it ends up on the top of the roof. Best part about it is the cat is afraid of heights and the neighbors have to call the cops to get it down." Jack said with a smirk.

Anna, looking worried, grabbed ahold of Olaf, "you wouldn't do that to Olaf would you?"

Seeing the worried look on Anna's face, Elsa quickly interjected, "He won't or I will personally fly him up a cloud and let him enjoy the heights."  
Jack's face lost all color as he realized that that personal antecedent might not have been the best one to bring up.

"I'm sorry, can we start over? I'm Jack and..."

"NO, get out and don't try shaking my hand ever again!" Elsa yelled.

Elsa then proceeded to throw Jack out of the room with seemingly super human strength. Suddenly an announcement over the loudspeaker reminded students that they would soon be arriving at Hogwarts and that they should change into their school uniforms. Elsa and Anna quickly changed into their clothes and continued to read their textbooks separetly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The train ride had taken alot less time than it ought to have taken, thought Elsa as she climbed out of the train with Anna right next to her. Anna was still crying over leaving Olaf in the carriage despite Elsa's promise that the cat would appear next to her bed that night. Elsa and Anna walked down the platform towards a figure they knew all too well.

"Hagrid," Anna cried out with a smile, "how are you, and how did you get here so fast?

Hagrid smiled down at Anna as he whispered, "Magic."

Anna's eyes grew big as she attempted to figure out what type of magic allowed a person to travel faster than a bullet train. Elsa stared at her sister as her mind wandered off: what were her classes going to be like? Who would be in them? Would she make any friends? Anna tugged on Elsa's hand pulling her back down to Earth as the group of other kids, who all looked 11 just like Elsa, surrounding Hagrid had started to walk down a path to the lake.

Elsa and Anna hurried to follow them; down they walked, deeper and deeper into what seemed to be a pitch black night except for the little sliver of light coming from a newborn moon. After walking for several minutes, Elsa saw what appeared to be a large lake and, across the lake, a large Castle. But, the more Elsa stared at the Castle, the more it seemed to waver as if there was something hidden behind the castle itself. No one else seemed to be having trouble with the Castle wavering Elsa noticed so she ignored it.

Then Elsa saw everyone getting into boats. She scrambled down the rest of the hill to the dock where, much to her dismay, she was placed in a boat without Anna and with that jerk Jack. Jack tried to talk to her several times but Elsa ignored him so completely that he eventually kept quiet though he continued to stare at her. Elsa ignored his pointed stairs as she scanned the boats for Anna; Elsa finally saw her sitting in a boat with several other girls who were talking to her. Elsa felt a tinge of jealousy that her sister had already made more friends than she had but, then again, that had been the way it had always been.

After the long ride in the boats, Elsa's boat finally landed on the opposite shore. Elsa jumped out, pleased to be escaping Jack's stares, and walked quickly over to Anna. Anna seemed pleased to have her sister back and held on to Elsa's hand as they walked into the castle, up hallways, down hallways, up staircases and down staircases until finally they ended up right in front of large door frame that was decorated with different symbols. The other students stared at the door when a young man walked out of the shadows.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor Longbottom and I am your deputy Headmaster. I expect you all to follow the rules and to be respectful and courteous at all times." P. Longbottom (I'm going to abbreviate so I don't have to constantly write Professor) said when suddenly he announced, "They are ready for you." As he said this the doors opened up and he gestured to the students that they should walk inside.

Elsa felt nervous and squeezed Anna's hand as they walked down the middle Aisle to the very front of the Dining Hall which Elsa heard someone refer to as The Great Hall. Elsa walked a little slower than the other students, in part because Anna looked amazed at everything and wanted to stare and pause at every little thing, which meant that she ended up in the very back.

P. Longbottom, Elsa saw, had walked up the stairs and was standing next to a little stool upon which a greasy old hat was sitting. Everyone became very silent and stared at the hat so Elsa copied everyone and stared too; she wondered if the hat was supposed to do a back flip or something.

_"A thousand years or more ago _

_when I was newly sewn, _

_there lived four wizards of renown, _

_whose names are still well known: _

_bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, _

_fair Ravenclaw, from glen, _

_sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, _

_shrewd Slytherin, from fen. _

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, _

_they hatched a daring plan _

_to educate young sorcerers _

_thus Hogwarts School began. _

_Now each of these four founders _

_formed their own house, for each _

_did value different virtues _

_in the ones they had to teach. _

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were _

_Prized far beyond the rest; _

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest _

_would always be the best; _

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were _

_Most worthy of admission; _

_And power-hungry Slytherin _

_loved those of great ambition. _

_While still alive they did divide _

_Their favorites from the throng, _

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones _

_When they were dead and gone? _

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way, _

_He whipped me off his head _

_The founders put some brains in me _

_So I could choose instead! _

_Now slip me snug about your ears, _

_I've never yet been wrong, _

_I'll have a look inside your mind _

_And tell where you belong!" _

Elsa stared at the hat with a look of surprise and terror. She hadn't imagined that she would have to be sorted; which house would she end up in? She felt herself panicking and noticed that Anna was starting to shiver. Keep Calm, Keep Calm, Elsa though to herself as Professor Longbottom started to read names off of a list.

**Cliff hanger! Which house will Elsa, Jack, Anna, and other characters who have yet to be introduced go? Will Elsa find friends and will Anna start to drift away from her sister as she discovers herself (and boys)? All coming up in the next chapter or two :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would like to apologize again for taking so long to update, I hope this blitz of updates makes up for this although I will probably return to a more normal schedule next week. Stay safe everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Before I begin this chapter I would like to remind everyone that Scandinavia is a Peninsula on which Norway is found along with Sweden and Finland. It is not a big deal but I just want to make sure that this is said.**

**This is going to be a repetitive chapter as I am introducing all characters through the sorting. A few characters I made up purely to even out the houses (Although I look forward to making them an important part of the story) and a few characters might not be in the house that they are traditionally associated because they have slight character traits that I thought would make them a better fit in a different house. If you want my thought process behind a character please review or message me with the character's name and the house that you thought they ought to have been. **

"Now, when I call your name please come forward and sit upon the chair." looked out across the hall.

"Agrahab, Jasmine Bint" he called. Elsa noticed a girl with long beautiful black hair walk forward. She looked nervous and appeared to be shaking. She put the hat on and sat for barely a moment when the hat shouted, through a rip between its rim and hat, "Hufflepuff!" The girl named Jasmine ran off to the Hufflepuff table with a smile on her face.

"Bete, Adam" was next and landed in Slytherin much to his suprise.

"Charpentier, Belle," A girl with her head in a book, had to be called thrice before she realized that it was her turn. Elsa noticed how full of confidence she was and wished that she herself could harness some of that self confidence. The hat was barely over her head with it cried, "Ravenclaw!"

"Corona, Rapunzel" waltzed up the steps with her long hair billowing behind her. Elsa had thought that Jasmine's hair was long but this girl put Jasmine to shame; it was long, blonde and almost 7 feet long **(I shortened it for convenience sake but 7 feet still drags a little on the floor so the difficulties will be close to the same. Also, can any of you guess what magical creat Rapunzel's Great Grandmother was? Hint: It appears in the fourth book**). Elsa wasn't the only one staring she noticed, many other students were ogling the girls hair.

"Couchette, Sandy", a sleepy boy who was short for 11 years old, yawned his way up the stairs to P. Longbottom and, much to everyone's suprise, fell asleep on the stool and only awoke when the hat, after much deliberation, cried "Hufflepuff!"

"Crab, Horatio Thelonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastian" was called next and placed in Slytherin.

"Crickey, Bunny," a tall person at - Elsa's guestimation not actual size - 5ft 9, nearly sprinted up the stairs, sat on the chair, and quickly threw the hat on which promptly shouted Slytherin.

"Drengr, Astrid" walked up to the stairs with pose and grace but Elsa had seen her muscles before and knew that she had the build of a warrior. Astrid looked please when the hat put her in "Gryffindor" but the Gryffindor table seemed even more pleased to Elsa's suprise.

"Dunbroch, Hamish" ,"Dunbroch, Harris" , and "Dunbroch, Hubert"were called up one after another. They all had shocking red hair and it was all red as a flickering fire. Elsa could have sworn that the three had a mischievous look in their eyes but she paid it no attention as she saw them sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Dunbroch, Merida" who was, Elsa assumed, the sister of the identical triplets earlier, walked up the stairs slowly with her fingers crossed; Merida looked extremely nervous. The hat sat on Merida's head for 30 minutes and probably would have sat on longer when Merida cried,

"For the gods' sakes! Just put me somewhere!"

The hat opened its mouth in surprise and, after 3 more minutes, cried "Gryffindor!"

"Faylin, Tooth" flirted up the stairs when she was called and sat down happily on the chair but she kept moving to the point that P. Longbottom had trouble putting the hat upon her head. Elsa smirked, gods she was so distracted! The hat took a long time to place Tooth, but much less than Merida, at only 5 minutes before crying "Ravenclaw!"

"Fitzherbert, Eugene" was next and waltzed up the stairs with smiles and whistles towards the girls. P. Longbottom disapprovingly stared at Eugene until finally sat down.

"Thank you for finally joining us Mr. Fitzherbert" P. Longbottom said with a disapproving tone.

"It's my pleasure Neville" Eugene said back as he blew a kiss to Elsa. Elsa felt her cheeks turning red. However, it was nothing compared to P. Longbottom's face.

"Detention for the next month each day at 6:00 pm, Mr. Fitzherbert. So I'm not sure you are going to be getting any dates." The entire hall went dead silent as Eugene shrugged his shoulders and sheepishly sat down on the stool. The hat barely sat on his head before crying "Slytherin!"

"Frost, Jack," who Elsa recognized from the train before, walked up in front of the hall with an easy, confident walk. He seemed the most relaxed to be there up in front of all of those people - Elsa felt sick just thinking about it - but after the hat put him in Slytherin he seemed really shaken but he quickly recovered his swag and waltzed down to the Slytherin table.

"McGuire, Amanda" came next and was placed in Ravenclaw

"Noir, Pitch" was placed in Slytherin.

"North, Hans" was placed in Gryffindor

"Rex, Hades," who stood out because of his blue hair that seemed to flicker, was placed in Slytherin.

"Sparrow, Jack" refused to take his hat off when it was his turn and eventually they put on top of his head which then shouted Hufflepuff.

"Φīwerjon, Anna" was called and the woman who was sitting in the large seat behind the table of Professors stood up and walked towards the chair where Anna had run up to sit.

"Before we sort this girl into her house, I would like to inform everyone that she is only 10 years old and will be taking special classes from the different professors and I. She came early because she and her sister, who will sorted next, are very close and have no parents. We felt it best that the two of them stay close to another. One last thing," the lady smiled, "Anna will be allowed into where ever Elsa is sorted no matter where Anna is placed because we think it is important that Anna has access to Elsa. This is a special arrangement that will end when Anna officially enters Hogwarts as a student."

Anna looked sheepish as everyone in the hall twisted to get a better look at her. The hat took a long time with Anna and finally shouted Hufflepuff. Elsa looked up at her happily as Anna walked quickly to the Hufflepuff table.

"Φīwerjon, Elsa" was then called and she realized that she was the last one to be standing in front of the Great Hall. She felt her stomach drop to the floor. She walked swiftly towards the stool with her back erect. She felt her nervousness increase as she saw how everyone stared at her on the stool and the air began to cool around her to the point that even P. Longbottom shivered little. Thankfully, the hat sank over her eyes and she was unable to see everyone staring which calmed her down a little. But then the hat began to talk in her head.

"Aww, so its you. I was wondering when your line would show up again. Before I tell you where you will spend the next few years of your life, I need to warn you. Your line has always been in great danger but it will be in even more trouble now. Research your line and keep safe. Don't trust anyone except Anna or what happened to your parents could happen to you."

Suddenly, the hat stopped talking in her head and announced to the entire Hall,

"Ravenclaw!"

**Soooooo, I know people are going to be disappointed with where Elsa was placed but to be honest, I always thought that she was extremely smart as seen in my other story where she is left to read a huge mound of books in preparation to rule the kingdom. That is why Elsa is where she is. To be honest, it was a large fight and I had a list of all of Elsa's characteristics which could have put her in any of the houses but in the end I felt she didn't have enough ambition to be in Slytherin, wasn't enough like Anna to be in Hufflepuff, and I didn't think she would ask the house to be placed in Gryffindor. **

** ~~~~~~Happy Reading**

** Love AstridStarryNight**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Part 1 **

**I apologize for forgetting to sort Rapunzel. I didn't even catch that and probably wouldn't have. so thanks for reminding me! She is sorted into Gryffindor. **

**Mysterious Characters - Adam Bete is the Beast and he is named the way he is because Adam is the beasts actual name and Bete is the french adjective for beast. Amanda McGuire is a totally made up character that I hope to have fun with :D **

**I was also asked about why Hiccup was left out and, much to my sadness, I haven't seen the movie and don't feel comfortable writing about him when I haven't seen the character in action. I'm hoping to see the movie soon and will probably have him either come in next year or (more likely) have him be a second year. **

**Explanations for different characters**

**Captain Jack Sparrow - He was placed in Hufflepuff because Jack is a spectacular finder due to his compass. Also, Jack is not very ambitius as all he wants in The Black Pearl and to drink rum. In addition, he is not brave in the same way as Gryffindors (Neville, Seamus, Harry, etc) and I can't see him studying and working to the extent that many Ravenclaws do (rather he would be hanging out with Peeves and hanging from the Chandelier). **

**Jack Frost - He was placed in Slytherin because he has the ambition of being believed in (or in this case being the best). I also did not feel that he would be a particularly good finder (especially compared to others like Jack Sparrow) nor would he spend his time studying (the horror!). The only reason I did not place him in Gryffindor was, although he is very brave and self-less, he is more concerned with his ambition of being seen and acknowledged in the movie than actually helping people at first before the end when he changes.**

Elsa felt her heart sink as she heard the judgement come down. She felt panic sink in as she began to think: sure, Anna could be with her for the first year but for the six years after that she wouldn't have Anna with her. Anna was her best friend and she wasn't sure what she was going to do!

P. Longbottom grabbed the hat off of Elsa and watched with a curious expression as Elsa walked to the Ravenclaw table. She sat directly across from Anna and watched as Anna made faces with the others when the lady who had introduced Anna before stood up as if to make an announcement.

""The very best of evenings to you! I am your headmistress, Hermione Emma Weasley. Now before I give any announcements, to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you so take care to take advantage of it.

First years are reminded that the Forbidden Forest is, as always, forbidden to all students who do not wish to die an untimely death. Also, Fitch has asked me to remind everyone that pranks from Weasley Wizard Wheezes or Weasley and Weasley are strictly forbidden.

Finally, I would like to introduce a new addition to our staff, Monsieur North who will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts. He is extremely talented and is a welcome admission to our staff. I ask that everyone welcome him."

P. Weasley said with a stern look towards Pitch and Jack who had somehow ended up near each other and were staring daggers at each other. Then P. Weasley walked back quickly towards the table, turned around, and said

"Begonia, Cattail, Fern, Garlic" and then food appeared on the table and P. Weasley sat down in her seat. Elsa stared at the head table deep in thought: the same man who had taken care of her at the orphanage since she was nine, was a wizard? Why was he here anyway, what about the other orphans who were still at the orphanage? But wasn't able to dwell to much on it because a few minutes when she felt a poke on her arm. Elsa looked and saw a girl with long, red straight hair and bright blue eyes staring at her.

"Hello?" Elsa asked timidly

"Hi, please pass the potatoes." Amanda asked gently, "you've been staring into space for a few minutes now."

Elsa looked at the table and found, to her surprise, that it was covered in food. "When did the food get here?" Elsa asked incredulously.

"Oh, after P. Weasley spoke."

"Oh, yeah." Elsa stared down at her plate before deciding to tuck in. There was so much food including Elsa's favorite: seaweed **(did you know that ancient Irish ate Seaweed? I didn't and I thought it was awesome). **She took several pieces and placed it on her plate only to see Belle, who had also been sorted into Ravenclaw staring at the seaweed in disgust.

"Is that edible?" She asked as she put down her book and dug into several different kinds of cheese and turkey.

"Yes, its my favorite" Elsa replied in an ice cold tone that ended the conversation right there. Belle shrugged and picked her book up again while she continued to eat.

**Next up, How did Anna fare at the Hufflepuff table?**


	10. Chapter 92

**Chapter 9 Part 2 **

** - Thank you for calling me out on Hermione's middle name. It is supposed to be Jean and I will change that. It is a minor detail but it is the minor details that make the story! **

Anna stared at Elsa as Elsa was sorted into Ravenclaw. Anna had never thought that she and Elsa would be seperated! What was she going to do? Anna started to have a mini-heart attack when the lady from before,

"P. Weasley," she head someone whisper when the lady began to talk.

""The very best of evenings to you! I am your headmistress, Hermione Emma Weasley. Now before I give any announcements, to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you so take care to take advantage of it.

First years are reminded that the Forbidden Forest is, as always, forbidden to all students who do not wish to die an untimely death. Also, Fitch has asked me to remind everyone that pranks from Weasley Wizard Wheezes or Weasley and Weasley are strictly forbidden.

Finally, I would like to introduce a new addition to our staff, Monsieur North who will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts. He is extremely talented and is a welcome admission to our staff. I ask that everyone welcome him."

Anna stared up in suprise at Monsieur North, why was he here? But then again, she thought, did it matter? She was happy to see a familiar face no matter who it was; she waved to him frantically but he didn't seem to see her.

Suddenly, she heard P. Weasley say, "Begonia, Cattail, Fern, Garlic" and food appeared on the tables. Anna saw so much food, much more than she was accustomed to. Unable to decide, She ended up taking a little bit of everything and a double helping of chocolate. While passing food, she learned several people's names: Jack Sparrow, Jasmine Bint Agrahab, Sandy (who had fallen asleep), Hamish, Harris, and Hubert Dunbroch were all in her year. She liked Jasmine and Sandy, but she wasn't sure about Jack Sparrow and the Triplets. There was something about them that screamed pranksters. She also met some people that weren't in her year like Sven and Kristoff who finished each other's sandwiches, sentences, and other assorted foods.

Before she knew it, the food has disapeared from the tables in a flash and a girl called all the first years and 'extra girl' to follow her. Anna got up and walked with Jasmine who was very nice. They walked down several stairs to the basement of the Castle or so Anna assumed as there were no more stairs. After reaching the basement the girl took them on a long windy hallway, past the kitchen and to pile of barrels next to the wall. The girl stopped suddenly and some of the first years fell over each other including Anna. The girl turned around.

"This pile of barrels next to me is the entrance to the the Hufflepuff common room which hasn't been entered by a non-hufflepuff in over a thousand years and I expect that to not change," She said glaring at Anna who shrank back. "In order to enter the room you need to tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff' which will make the lid swing open to our common room. Observe."

The girl then proceeded to tap the barrels after which the barrel lid swung open and all of the first years entered. Anna loved the the interior the second she saw it: The yellow hangings, burnished copper and multitude of plants made the entire common room seem homey.

"Girls dormitories are through this door and the boys are through the other door," the girl who had led them said as she pointed to the coresponding doors. Anna proceeded to walk through the door and claimed the bed next to Jasime's and then fell onto the bed. It had been a long day she thought as she fell asleep.


	11. Message to Everyone (Not story)

So, I am sorry for not updating and would just like to let everyone know that I will not be updating for a while. I had a very bad car crash in which I should have died and so... yeah, I'm still recovering from that crash along with Hairspray which I am in which we are showing this thursday, friday and Saturday. I am sorry for all of this and ask that you all hang in with me. I promise to write and upload chapters as soon as I am better :D Stay safe guys! 


End file.
